Victor von Doom (Earth-904913)
| Last = | Quotation = Doom's word is law! | Speaker = Doctor Doom | QuoteSource = Iron Man: Armored Adventures Season 2 8 | HistoryText = Victor von Doom is a brilliant scientist and the regent of the technologically-advanced country of Latveria. Doom's mother and wife-to-be Valeria died in an accident caused by one of his experiments. The same explosion scarred him, forcing him to wear his armor. His armor was so advanced that he could create "magic" through quantum manipulation. Doom tried to take the Iron Man armor to improve his armor but failed to do so. Doom gained the ninth ring and used it to open a portal into another realm. There he made a deal with a demon to return his family to life and he will give the demon three pure souls. Iron Man, his father, and the Mandarin. However, the Mandarin's soul was not pure and so the deal was cancelled. The trio escaped and fought Doom who became trapped in the demon realm. .]] | Powers = Seemingly those of Doctor Doom of Earth-616. *'Doom's Armor:' Doctor Doom has created a technologically advanced suit of armor that is remarkably superior to Iron Man's armor. His designs were based off the knowledge he attained from the Ninth Makluan Ring. **'Superhuman Strength:' He is also incredibly strong, being able to overpower and manhandle War Machine and Iron Man easily. **'Superhuman Speed:' He is also incredibly fast, fast enough to not be tracked by Iron Man's own sensors and sneak up behind him. **'Superhuman Durability:' His armor is extremely durable and almost impossible to break, even with powerful explosions. **'Sensory Systems:' He has sensory systems that are far more advanced than Iron Man's armor. **'Flight:' He can also fly at high speeds. However, he has no jet propulsion systems and instead levitates. This could be due to his Quantum Manipulation. **'Quantum Manipulation:' He is able to perform magical feats via quantum manipulation. He can summon Demons via portals, conjure up vast amounts of energies and even release large amounts of lightning, vortexes and energy at will. He often refers to this ability as "Super Science". *'Darkforce Manipulation:' With the Ninth Makulan Ring, he could command dark forces and maleficent energies. With the ring alone, he was more powerful than Iron Man and The Mandarin. He could project powerful energy blasts and even use its power to summon a powerful demon. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Victor von Doom (Earth-616)#Abilities. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' He has a profound genius-level intellect, which has helped transform his nation into a superpower by their weapons and technology alone. He was even able to bypass the genetic and security locks, learn all the Makluan knowledge inside and learn how to use the Ninth Makluan Ring to harness darkforce and maleficent powers. *'Diplomatic Immunity:' As the ruler of a nation, he has diplomatic immunity. Even SHIELD choose to protect him from Iron Man, despite knowing that Doom was the guilty one. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Doctor Doom's Armor * Makluan Black Light Ring | Transportation = | Weapons = Doombots | Notes = * Voiced by Christopher Britton. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Victor von Doom (Tierra-904913) Category:Von Doom Family Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Armor Users